


Breeding Gardevoir

by mamonolover



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Oral Sex, Pokemon Breeding, Prostate Massage, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Titjob, tomgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamonolover/pseuds/mamonolover
Summary: The master and the mistress of the house want to get a starter Pokemon for their son and "volunteer" their unwitting male Gardevoir to help provide one.
Relationships: Sirnight | Gardevoir/Original Character(s), gardevoir/ditto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Breeding Gardevoir

As far as Gardevoir knew, it was a normal day. He woke up first, got breakfast started for the family, and cajoled the young master to finally get out of his bed so he wouldn’t be late for school. The master and mistress of the house had been discussing plans to get the young master a Pokemon of his own, since he was reaching the age every young boy wanted to leave home and go on a Pokemon adventure. Gardevoir only caught snippets of the discussion here and there, though—his owners didn’t see fit to involve him in the discussion, and as long as Gardevoir felt he could be useful around the house as usual, he was happy.

Once they saw the young master off to school, the mistress pointed Gardevoir’s Pokeball at him, recalling him. That in and of itself was a surprise—Gardevoir would go weeks or more without needing to go in his Pokeball—he even had his own quarters to sleep in in the large house. But sometimes the two put him away if they needed more prolonged alone time, so it wasn’t entirely out of the ordinary.

“I’m sure those two will get along very well!” 

Gardevoir was released with a flash of light into a small wooded area, surrounded by tall fencing, with a man-made pond off in a corner. Behind him, his mistress was being reassured by what must have been the owner, a wizened old lady.

“It won’t…hurt him?” His mistress asked.

“Not at all, dearie. Our Ditto are hand-selected and imported from out of the country—the trainers over there raise them for precisely this. Results are guaranteed in one weekend, and your Pokemon will be none the worse for wear—in fact, they’ll likely find themselves quite relaxed by the end it! Ohohoho~”

That seemed to satisfy his mistress, because she gave him a wave with a slightly awkward smile and left him behind.

“…Gar?” He tilted his head, not quite sure what was going on.

“You just make yourself right at home, lad, I’m sure Ditto will want to get acquainted with you right away anyway. I’ll bring some very nutritious food by for you later~” With that, the old lady shut the door to the building behind her.

Gardevoir didn’t quite know what to make of all this. Perhaps the family was planning a trip, and they were leaving him here while they went? That would be kind of sad if that were the case. He walked over to the pond and sat down under the shade of a nearby tree.

Well, at least the location was pretty, even if the fencing was high enough to make it feel like a prison. Gardevoir supposed he could at least enjoy the time off from having to keep up with his duties and relax a bit. Just as his mind began to wander to the subject of the other resident of this little daycare area, something barreled into his side with a soft, wet thump.

_Woah, and there it is…hi Ditto, nice to meet you?_ Gardevoir said telepathically.

“Ditto~” 

_Not the, uh, conversational type huh—hey!_ From where he was half toppled-over, Ditto slowly worked its way down his side and clamped firmly around his hip and his rear.

_H-Hey, I can’t sit up like this—_

Ditto wasted no time exploring, tendrils roving and rubbing Gardevoir’s butt, one slipping under the folds of his dress. It stroked the soft globe of his ass and then slipped between his legs, brazenly sliding over his hole and towards the front. 

_Wah-w-wait,_ he begged incoherently, trying to push the blob off with one hand, reluctant or too shocked to hit the small thing with a blast of psychic force, but all that did was get his hand sunk partially into the gooey creature’s body. The tendril gently wrapped around his balls and snaked up to prod his sensitive, still-soft penis.

_I-I-It’s touching m-me in a weird place…_ Gardevoir could only pluck at the tendril ineffectually with his free hand as it gently, but firmly pulsed life into his smooth member. _N-no—nobody’s ever touched me there before…this feels weird. Mistress!_ Gardevoir plaintively moaned and cried out for his owner as waves of new sensations rolled over him.

The amorphous creature wrapping itself around him progressively more didn’t seem to pay any mind to his cries. Tendrils traced up his spine, making him unconsciously arch his back at the sensation. They wrapped around his thin waist, securing the blob to him. The ones running up his back slid around to his chest, freeing his nipples from the cover of his thin clothes, where they strained at attention in the cool air. The tentacles grazed them, back and forth, making his whole body twitch, and then latched on with suction not unlike tiny, powerful mouths.

_T-they’re sucking on meee--why there?!_ He moaned. The tentacle squeezing his penis had the same idea, brushing his swollen head and latching on tight. Any protests he might have voiced were muffled in his throat, though, as another tentacle pushed past his delicate lips and invaded his mouth.

The tentacle forced its way in deep so fast he had no choice but to accept it or gag, but surprisingly he didn’t do the latter. The tentacle tasted…good. Oddly firm considering it came from a shapeless blob, but also constantly secreting a slime that lubed it and coated his tongue and throat. His panic mostly vanished and his throat relaxed— _sweet, it’s so…sweet._ The yummy taste made his head buzz while something deep in the pit of his stomach started to burn.

In a lustful haze he started groaning into the tentacle, humping his hips into the tentacle gripping and pumping his penis while he hungrily lapped up the juices it fed him. In his frenzy, he didn’t even notice a tentacle as it slowly pressed against his asshole. It pressed into him, spreading his virgin hole wide. If someone was watching, they’d see Gardevoir’s round ass split by the tentacle, exposing the tender pink flesh of his hole through the translucent tentacle.

The tentacle rocked in and out of him while also sending gentle waves that massaged his insides. Gardevoir’s rocking became even more frantic, every move pushing his penis into the tight mouth of a tentacle while grinding the other against the burning hot spot deep in his core.

It was a bond deeper than any psychic link he had ever shared with someone, his body bare and completely one with this creature. It knew what he needed and he knew what it needed. It was a creature that existed to mate, to breed, and Gardevoir in that moment existed to reciprocate.

Something snapped in his mind, and his whole body writhed. The tentacle inside him knew what was coming and attacked his innermost spot even harder, forcing his seed out of his penis in giant ropes to be gulped down by the mouth attached to him. The assault to every part of his body was too much, and he blacked out.

o.o.o

Gardevoir awoke to find himself cradled in the arms of…his mistress? But she was naked, her soft human skin pressed against the length of his body. He was too dazed to catch up with the situation as she gently rocked him.

Wait, she wasn’t rocking him—she was lying next to him, cradled in the same soft, pliant bedding that held him. Her hair trailed down around them and…melted into it. 

Gardevoir tried to bolt upright, but the familiar woman shushed him wordlessly and gently pushed him back into the soft gel he was resting on. She reached out of sight and produced a PokePuff—Gardevoir supposed the granny had been by with food as promised…he shuddered to think that he’d been seen lying in this sloppy state.

“Ahhn~” His faux-mistress brought the puff to his lips, which he begrudgingly accepted.

She followed it up by pressing a breast to his lips that looked distinctly more swollen than he remembered the real thing being. He obediently suckled at the hard nipple that forced its way into his mouth, feeling a thin, sweet liquid gush into his mouth. She continued alternating between feeding him puffs and her unique breast “milk” until he was full and positively submerged up to his eyebrows in a warm, content fog.

Her leg shifted over him, brushing against his penis, making his hips buck reflexively. He had gotten hard again while she fed him without even realizing it. She cooed, reaching down to stroke his smooth, pink penis. Five delicate fingers brushing their tips over his shaft—it wasn’t anything like his big, bulky three-fingered hands could ever do. 

She slid down his body, breasts (another glorious feature of humans a female Gardevoir could never hope to match) rubbing tantalizingly across his chest horn, then his belly, then resting on his penis. She rubbed them back and forth, then gently grabbed him and grinded his head against her nipples. It was incredibly arousing, but just as frustrating, and she seemed to sense it, grinning impishly. 

She wrapped his rod in her soft tits, secreting more of that milky substance to use as lube as she pumped her breasts relentlessly. With a small grunt, Gardevoir’s penis pulsed out string after string of cum onto her skin. She delightedly absorbed it, her human façade rippling for a moment as the cloudy white fluid sunk into her. She dipped her head down to suck more out straight from the source, dragging his orgasm out to almost uncomfortable lengths. Gardevoir dimly wondered if there was something in the food or the milk Ditto fed him to get him producing this much.

After drinking her fill, she didn’t waste any time perching over him to slide him inside. Gardevoir sent praises, or curses, up to the Pokemon gods, wherever they were—a human pussy, hot and wet on his penis, was like nothing he’d ever felt. It didn’t have the suction power of the tentacle, but it felt a lot more raw, real. He was mating, not just getting milked by a formless monster now. And he was mating his mistress—watching her take his penis in, rocking her hips while her face grimaced with an animal need he’d never seen on her before. It was an intoxicating enough fantasy to totally get lost in.

Tentacles from the bed below snaked up to fondle his balls as the woman slammed her hips down on him, working with her to coax his seed out of him. He reached his hands up to grab her breasts, feeling his fingers sink into the pliant flesh. Gods, his mistress was fucking him with her tongue hanging out and her hair flying wild. He bucked his hips up, pumping out another load of cum deep into the woman who resembled his mistress. Her pussy spasmed around it as it sucked up every last drop. 

Did “she” feel good too, Gardevoir wondered? He didn’t know, but the creature seemed to have a distinctly satisfied look on its face as it rested its hands on its belly.

o.o.o

“Welcome back! As you can see, your Gardevoir has been well taken care of this weekend! And look, it’s holding an egg!”

Gardevoir clutched the egg to his chest, trying to look anywhere but his mistress’s face with an awkward blush. 

“Please come again soon, I’m sure Ditto would love to have you again, ohohoho~”

**Author's Note:**

> We had Onee-san Gardevoir, now it's time for some boy Gardevoir getting tentacle'd.


End file.
